plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bug Bot Imp
For the other Imp variants in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Imp. :Also, not to be confused with Bug Zombie. |first appears = Far Future - Day 7 |flavor text = He always wanted to "see the world", "be his own boss", and "meet and consume interesting brains". He still doesn't understand how he got stuck in this cramped Bug Bot job 24/7. }}Bug Bot Imp is Far Future variant of Imp in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is a machine controlled by an Imp. It works exactly as the other Imp variants, except its toughness is higher than and moves differently from them. It is launched by the Gargantuar Prime. Bug Bot Imps will sometimes fall from the sky in the "Bot Swarm!" ambush. They also absorb 13.5 normal damage shots, which makes them tougher to deal with than other Imps. Since they fall from the sky, a Blover can be used to blow them off of the lawn. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry Lands on the lawn past your defenses, then hops forward. He always wanted to "see the world", "be his own boss", and "meet and consume interesting brains". He still doesn't understand how he got stuck in this cramped Bug Bot job 24/7. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Far Future : Days 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 14, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, and Terror from Tomorrow Strategies They are the only Imps that will be immobilized by the E.M.Peach. When ambushing you from the sky, the Bug Bot Imps can be also blown away from the Blover, but your timing must be spot on. The fastest way to deal with them is the Magnifying Grass. These Imps are even more dangerous because they absorbs 13.5 normal damage shots, while the other variations have 9.25. Gallery Bug Bot Imp Almanac Entry.png|Bug Bot Imp's Almanac entry. Bug Bot Imp Icon2.png|Bug Bot Imp's Almanac icon. Bug bot imp opening.PNG|Bug Bot Imp that is opening and buttered. Future imp.png|Hypnotized Bug Bot Imp. But imp eat.jpg|A Bug Bot Imp ate the player's brains. Dead bug imp.jpg|A dead Bug Bot Imp. Trivia *Bug Bot Imps cannot be blown away by Blovers when uncurling or hopping, only when falling. **This trait is shared with the Zombie Chicken. *Bug Bot Imp, Imp Monk Zombie from Dark Ages, Imp Dragon Zombie, Imp Mermaid Zombie, Yeti Imp, Lost City Imp Zombie, Tiger Imp, and Leprechaun Imp are the only Imp variants that can appear on their own. All of the others are thrown from Gargantuar's back, or appear with another type of zombie. However, other variants of Imps can appear on their own in Piñata Parties. *Bug Bot Imp's surprise attack, "Bot Swarm!", is similar to the surprise attack "Leprechauns!" in Piñata Party. *Before they are released, Bug Bot Imps look like the Varia Suit from Metroid when Samus uses her Morph Ball ability. *Bug Bot Imp is the only Imp with more than ten health. *If a Bug Bot Imp falls on top of an Iceberg Lettuce, it will freeze, but will still be in ball form. *If one attempts to disable an airborne Bug Bot Imp with an E.M.Peach, the effect will be negated. *Imp, Imp Mummy, Bug Bot Imp, and Yeti Imp are the only Imps that do not have the word "Zombie" in their names. *Bug Bot Imp was originally named "Spider Bot Imp" as lifted from the game files. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 zombies Category:Far Future Category:Far Future encountered zombies Category:Robot zombies